fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Starbright☆Miracle
|katakana = スターブライト☆ミラクル|romaji = Sutāburaito ☆ mirakuru|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|episodes = 48|op = Starting Magic by Sakura Ayane|ed = FUTURE GAZE by Sakura Ayane|gen = Magical Girl}} '|スターブライト☆ミラクル}} is a magical girl anime created by Chinatsu Kiseki focused around her persona. Plot Characters Starbright Warriors The main protagonist of the series and the leader of the team, Kiseki is a very timid and cowardly girl with trouble socialising and interacting with students her age. As of this, Kiseki is lonely and finds it difficult to trust others - also mainly due to the fact Kiseki constantly got bullied for her difference when compared to others; getting bullied for her appearance and the fact that she has Asperger's Syndrome. Despite her loneliness and timidity, she is intelligent and loves magical girls and the supernatural while also being a talented singer. After receiving a Star Key from Asuna, Kiseki can transform into the Starbright Warrior: Miracle Étoile - a magical girl who wields a katana and controls the power of starlight. Her theme colour is purple. She represents hope. After receiving a Star Key from Asuna, Ayumi can transform into the Starbright Warrior: Miracle Blaze - a magical girl who uses a spear as her weapon - controlling the power of fire. Her theme colour is red. She represents passion. A third year in the school, Fuuka is the student council disciplinary. As the disciplinary, Fuuka is strict and very serious yet is however, caring as the oldest of 7 siblings - including her. As the oldest, she plays a motherly role while her parents work overnight - being both a caring older sister and a talented chef. Despite her role as a mother like figure during the night, Fuuka is scared of many things such as the dark. Additionally, despite her duo roles, she does tend to play cricket with her younger siblings. After receiving a Star Key from Asuna, Fuuka can transform into the Starbright Warrior: Miracle Gust - a lance wielding magical girl who controls the power of the wind. Her theme colour is orange. She represents intelligence. A studious girl who found the lost Star Key Asuna dropped when she first arrived on Earth, Tsubomi is the student council president. Known for her cold atmosphere, Tsubomi is a well respected girl within the school whom anyone hates to get on her bad side as Tsubomi can be pretty violent verbally. Despite this, Tsubomi is actually a bright and energetic girl underneath her distance and only shows this side of herself to others she begins to grow close to and become close friends to. After finding the Star Key Asuna dropped, Tsubomi can transform into the Starbright Warrior: Miracle Petal - a magical girl who wields a ribbon and controls the power of flowers. Her theme colour is pink while representing happiness. Land of Miracles Information to be added... ''Voiced by: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu'' }}Information to be added... ''Voiced by: Taketatsu Ayana'' }}Information to be added... Land of Illusion Supporting Items - The main transformation items and the collectable items of the series which require the phrase "Power of Miracles, Shine Bright!" to be activated. There are 30 Star Keys in total. Locations Media and Merchandise Episodes Music Movie Merchandise Trivia Gallery Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Starbright☆Miracle Category:Chinatsu Kiseki